paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup's Travel at the Philippines: A Grand Mission
This is the third part of the Paw Patrol's adventure on the Philippines Characters * From the Parts 1 and 2 Story A Paw Patrol's Rescue It all began at Davao Occidental where the Rebels took 5 persons hostage. The Paw Patrol goes there to rescue the Hostages. but they scouted the area which is a big Mansion. they don't know where it is so Ryder called an Old Friend. At Credhill. Gaz receives a call from Ryder and asks him what does he want. Ryder said "I need some visual on the enemy." As Gaz entered the camera on the House via Credhill security. He sees 2 hostages on the Play area, 1 hostage on the Master's bedroom and 2 on the Garage. Gaz said "It was held by rebels on the Area." Ryder said "Okay." Chase and Zuma strike the front and rebels ambushed them. Chase throws a flashbang while Zuma closed his eyes. and the two killed all the rebels singlehanded. Chase said to Skye and Rubble "Your up." The two Breached the Back door eliminating the 4 Rebels. As the night grew darker Rubble, Marshall and Ryder rescues the hostages on all the rooms that Gaz mentioned. When they Exfiliate the Mansion the Paw Patrol is ambushed By Rebels. Ryder called help but a Tank Brigade Chronoshifted. and led by Andres yelled "Sugod!(Charge!)" and they rushed around the house they see rebels escaping but Andres fires his tank and destroys the vehicle. The hostages thanked the Paw Patrol and Andres for their rescue. They head to the Hostages home at Botolan. the Hostage thanked them but when Ryder said "We will go home to adventure bay." Just as then Andres said "Our base said that they run out of power for 2 days. and the Chornosphere is not working." Ryder said "I know who to call." Refuge At Botolan. Ricardo Dalisay is Tending some chickens. When he hears a tank rolling towards him. Ryder goes out along with the Paw Patrol. Cardo said "Paw Patrol! It's been so long." Ryder said "Yeah. It's been long." Chase said "Can we stay here for 2 Days???" Cardo said "Yes. feel welcome at my place and I have a feeling that the mayor is still alive and operating a drug cartel and I think I know who can Cooperate with." Ryder asked "Who?" Skye asked Ryder "Are we gonna help Cardo?" Ryder said "The Paw Patrol shall help a member of the Paw Katipunan." Cardo said "My Grandfather, Delfin Borja shall Help you. and according to my spy source. Mayor Humdinger is still alive and cooperates with my enemies." Ryder said "Okay, We need to rest its a long night." and the paw patrol rested and sleep at Cardo's home A brand new operation The next day. The Paw Patrol along with Ricardo Dalisay goes to his Grandfather. Mayor Humdinger is standing on the distance along with his men. scouting the Paw Patrol. Joaquin said to the mayor "Shall we assault them?" Mayor Humdinger said "NOT yet! we will ambush them and let them lure to our base full of our contrabanded items. We need to evac after that." Don Emilio said "Humdinger is right." Delfin sees the 3 enemies and fires his Dessert eagle. He wounds Humdinger said "Cover fire!" His men gathered the Paw Patrol, Cardo and Delfin to pinned him down using Rifles. They rushed towards the Paw Patroller and Ryder commanded robo-dog to unleash the Paw Patroller Fortify and placed the Pups at the Machine Gun placements to eliminate Humdinger's forces. Gaz called Cardo and Delfin and said to them "Mayor Humdinger is indeed having contraband items and allies to Don Emilio and Joaquin. and I locate his base on operations 300km southwest on tracker's outpost. the Paw Patroller arrived on Tracker's outpost. the paw patrol and ricardo Dalisay are decked in Military gear and greeting Tracker. Delfin said to Cardo before he goes down to the field."Mag-ingat ka, at Huwag kang mamatay at mabigyan ng hustisya ng pagkamatay ng iyong ama at sa mga ginawa nila sa ating pamilya.(Don't Die, go and get justice for the death of yer father and their doing to our family." Ryder called Cardo and said that they are moving on foot. Cardo said to Delfin "Sige.(Okay)" And the operations begin. A SAF Operation As they proceed towards the mansion. Ryder plans that Cardo must infiltrate the Mansion and Finds the 3, while he and the pups must eliminate all of Humdinger's men and must help him after eliminate the front. Ricardo rushed and proceeds to infiltrate the mansion. The Paw Patrol's weapons are with a silencer, they eliminate the guards on the front gate while Cardo avoided the Patrols as he entered towards the backdoor. Chase sees the Patrols on the front door. Skye and Rubble goes to the left side, Zuma and Marshall entered right. Chase and Rocky stays on the front. Ryder asks them what they see. Everyone said "We see partols. in a square form 3 on the sides and on the front." Ryder said "I am in position." He unloads his M14 silenced scoped. the paw patrol equip sniper rifles Ryder said " Pups when I count until 3 fire all together." 3,2,1 and they shot the Patrols at the same time. as they eliminate they breach the front door alarming anyone but just as then Ryder called Delfin and need help to secure the area. Delfin called the 35th infantry Battalion. the battalion arrived and they begin to assault the mansion. meanwhile Cardo sees Mayor Humdinger, Joaquin and Don Emilio. one of the Guard sees Cardo and starts to fire him. just as then Joaquin and Mayor Humdinger carried firearms to help their men but Don Emilio said "Go to the Helipad at the rooftop." Just as then Cardo contacted Ryder and said that they will escape via chopper. Cardo informed Delfin about the three escape but just as the Glaz arrived on the scene via Paw Patroller. he position himself on the side. Ryder and Cardo encountered Mayor Humdinger and Joaquin. and then Joaquin said to Cardo "You are the Pest along with him! Now you two must Die!" Ryder said "Not a Chance." Humdinger said "We Shall See..." and the decesive duel begins towards the helipad. The helicopter is turning on ready to fly and Mayor Humdinger fires his pistol to Ryder and he avoided didn't fall to the Ground. The helicopter took off. Ryder said to Delfin "Sir, Mission Failed." Delfin said "Not Yet." they heard a sniper shot hitting the gas tank of the helicopter. It exploded violently causing Joaquin and Humdinger to Paradrop and Glaz shoots them and Skye sees the 2 heavilly wounded. Skye and the Paw Patrol surrounded the 2 pointing their Paw Weapons to them. Just as then Chase sees many goons suronding them. and Don Emilio said "You're OutNumbered now.." and then Glaz said to the 35th infantry battalion. "Ambush now." The soldiers killed the goons. Ryder and Cardo arrived and said"Give Up!" Delfin said to Ryder "Ryder Provide me a police mobile and I will take them custody on CIDG at Manila." Ryder agreed. A police mobile arrived. They loaded the Drug lords and the Evil Mayor on the back.Delfin said to Cardo and Ryder "Thank you and the Paw Patrol to capture our most wanted persons including yer evil mayor Ryder." Ryder said "Whenever your in trouble, Just Call for help." Delfin said "yes" Delfin said to Cardo "you have a strong bond with the paw patrol now and with them you will be the strong policeman ever." Cardo said "Be careful on Manila." Ryder tells Gaz to chronoshift them to the CIDG Headquarters on Manila. Cardo bid farewell to Delfin. Ryder and Ricardo and the Pups Cheered for their victory of the operation. Just as then Ryder yawned along with the pups. Cardo said "We need to take some rest, it's been a long night." They took a sleep at the Paw Patroller. Cardo said to the 35th infantry battalion "Mga Sundalo, maraming salamat para sa pag-aalay ng buhay para sa ating bayan at sa aking mga kakampi(Soldiers, thanks to offer your life for the country and to my allies)" The Soldier saluted him and proclaim him as Lt. Col. "Now we will go back to my home, go back to base." Cardo said to Robo-dog to proceed towards Botolan. One Last Talk At daybreak Ricardo Dalisay woke up along with Ryder. Cardo asked Ryder to have a private talk. and they Proceed towards a river. Cardo said to him "During the Mission last night, Mayor Humdinger reveals his plan to take over the whole Island." Ryder said "Good thing we arrested him." Chase and the others woke up and goes to find Ryder. Cardo said "Now then we are finished here. The Mayor Goodway will hear the news." on adventure bay Mayor Goodway watched the arrest of Mayor Humdinger and he was detained on CIDG Manila. Chase said "Ryder! We need to go back to base for the debriefing." Cardo said "Mag-ingat kayo sa Pag-uuwi.(Be careful on Going home)" Ryder leaves Cardo on the River. Ryder and the Pups are on board on the Paw Patroller and Ryder contacted Gaz to chronoshift the Paw Patroller to Adventure Bay. The Grand Arrival When the Paw Patroller Arrived at the lookout. they went down from the Paw Patroller and sees Mayor Goodway outside. Mayor said "Ryder, We need to talk." Ryder said "Yes!" they went a little away from the Paw Patroller. Mayor Goodway said "Ryder, Andres told me about what you did to the mayor. I am proud of the Paw Patrol of saving the World from domination. Even you need help from the locals over there." Ryder said "We did our job starting at the Province of Davao Occidental towards Botolan, Zambales." A brief silence shrouds just as then Andres showed up to the 2 saying "Indeed Mayor Goodway, Ryder and the Pups did a great job." Mayor said "Yeah." the two saluted Ryder and Gives him 2 medals. After this Ryder said "Me and the Pups will go back to the lookout so we can sleep." The 2 agreed and bid farewell to Ryder and Andres said "Thanks to save my homeland Paw Patrol!" Andres Smiled and looked on with Pride.Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Parts Category:Action Packed Category:Crossovers Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story